List of Code Lyoko media
This is a list of media spawned from the French animated television series, Code Lyoko. Books Code Lyoko currently has only one book in English, titled Code Lyoko: The Adventure Begins. It covers the episodes "Teddygozilla" and "Plagued". The book is in cine-manga format and uses cells from the two episodes (eight on each page) instead of hand-drawing them. The dialog is also slightly different, with some phrases modified and words added where characters never spoke originally. The names are also slightly different. Finally, the biographies for some of the characters are different from their counterparts in the show. For example, Franz Hopper is listed as a former student of, not a former teacher at, Kadic Academy. There is also a series of books in French based on various episodes in seasons one, two and three, as well as a series of four novels taking place after season 4 originally released in Italian. For a full reference of the books, as far as documented here, see: List of Literature . DVDs See List Of Code Lyoko DVDs. ''Garage Kids'' Code Lyoko was preceded by a five-minute marketing pilot known as "Garage Kids". It is similar in overall plot and premise to Code Lyoko, but features several differences in casting, character design, and location design. It was based on Les enfants. Merchandise A major merchandising campaign is planned to coincide with the release of the third season. It will consist of clothes, school supplies, the various DVDs, a line of stickers with the "Eye of X.A.N.A." in the background, skateboards, and a line of toys including action figures. In July 2007, Carls Jr. had a Kid's meal toy promotion for Code Lyoko. List of Code Lyoko Toys ;Action Figures #Fan Launching Yumi-Includes Yumi, 2 Fans, & Overwing #Sword Slashing Ulrich-Includes Ulrich, 2 Swords, & Overbike #Laser Arrow Launching Odd-Includes Odd & Overboard #Aelita with Lyoko Panel-Includes Aelita & Lyoko Panel #Blok-Includes Blok & 3 Arrows #Mega Tank-Includes Mega Tank & 2 Arrows #Chamber Ulrich-Includes Human World Ulrich, Lyoko Ulrich, & Chamber #Chamber Odd-Includes Human World Odd, Lyoko Odd, & Chamber All action figures included a DVD which included the stats of the character you bought, goodies, a mini episode (Training or The Race), and a main episode from the series. #Radio Control Ulrich-Includes Ulrich, Overbike, & Radio Control #Radio Control Odd-Includes Odd, Overboard, & Radio Control The radio controlled vehicles have removable figures. AA batteries. ;Playsets #Sector 1 Ice-Includes Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, & Blok & package transforms into battle scene #Sector 2 Desert-Includes Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Mega Tank, & Tarantula & package transforms into battle scene #Sector 3 Forest-Includes Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, & Krabe & package transforms into battle scene #Sector 4 Mountain-Includes Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, & Kankrelat & package transforms into battle scene #Factory Entrance-Includes Possessed Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, & Aelita & package transforms into battle scene #The Lab-Includes Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Jim & Chamber & package transform into battle scene #The Gym-Includes Yumi, Ulrich, William, Sissi, & Jim & package transforms into battle scene #Hermitage-Includes Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, & Mr Puck & package transforms into battle scene ;Role Play #Ulrich-Includes Sword & Turban #Odd-Includes Gloves Music Theme song A World Without Danger (Un Monde Sans Danger in French) is the theme song for Code Lyoko, composed by Franck Keller and Ygal Amar. It was released on iTunes on May 9, 2006. The version used in the show is a shortened version of the actual song (the bridge and chorus). The English version is sung by Noam Kaniel, who also wrote the English lyrics. The French version is sung by Julien Lamassonne. Other music There is also a full version of another song in the show, which is first heard in the episode "A Great Day" on the radio. It was on MoonScoop's website for a time, but has since been removed. Versions of it can be found at various fan-sites for the show. This music has sometimes been named "The Subsonics Song" after the group that plays it in the show. The MP3 name for it is Generique Fin which would mean "Ending Theme". When Miguzi showed CL they cut off the ending, but on the original episodes (which can still be seen in marathons and such) Generique Fin can still be heard. This song seems to be a wordless version of "Break Away" and "S'Envoler", a song by the Subdigitals, a band based on the Subsonics from the show. Subdigitals A music CD has also been released by the band from the show, the "Subdigitals". The CD contains 12 tracks containing various songs from the series, expanded into full-length tracks. According to a trailer for the CD, it is released by EMI|EMI Music France,http://www.codelyoko.net/FRA/medias/CD_2006.htm similar to the EMI Label One release of the theme song on iTunes. The CD has been released in both French and English. The fictional band is actually called the "Subsonics" in the show's second and third seasons, but was changed to Subdigitals to avoid confusion with an existing band known as the Subsonics. Band drummer and nephew of Jim Morales, Chris, claims they were forced to change the band name in Season 4 episode Opening Act, apparently for the same reason. The band also has another song known as "Planet Net," which is available on various foreign fan sites. Magazine A French Code Lyoko magazine is produced by Panini Comics, which is a regular publisher of animation-based comics in France. The magazine focuses on Code Lyoko-related news, and is self-described as a "fun" magazine, including a roughly thirty-page comic, various games, bios on the characters from the show (the first issue features the Subdigitals), and science experiments hosted by Jeremie. Fan websites are also covered. Video games Code Lyoko has been adapted into three video games, two are out in stores. The first is available on the Nintendo DS and is based on the first two seasons, with the last level being based on third season. The second, is released on the Wii, PS2 and PSP. It is based on the show's fourth season. The third, for the Nintendo DS, is Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A., which is similar in plot to the Wii game but uses an RPG-style interface. See also: List of Code Lyoko Games Images of Media Music.jpg|Music, Movies, and Meyhem cl box.jpg|Boxset of all four seasons Cl season 3.png|Code Lyoko season 3 Cl season 4.jpg|Code Lyoko season 4 Cl season 2.jpg|Code Lyoko season 2 Cl season 1.jpg|Code Lyoko season 1 fall of x.a.n.a..jpg|Code Lyoko NDS 2: Fall of X.A.N.A.|link=Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Code lyoko quest.jpg|Code Lyoko WII: Quest for Infinity|link=Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Cl nds.jpg|Code Lyoko NDS: Get Ready to Virtualize|link=Code Lyoko: Get Ready To Virtualize XANAunleashed.jpg|X.A.N.A. Unleashed code-lyoko-sector-5-mystery-s-2-v-dvd-cover-art.jpg|Sector 5 Mystery Wevebeenpossessed.jpg|X.A.N.A. Possesed CodeLyokoSpanishSeason1.jpg CodeLyokoSeason3Spanish.jpg CodeLyokoSeason2Spanish.jpg Codigo-lyoko-temporada-4-completa-dvd-dvd-zona-2-521405722 ML.jpg Category:DVD sets Category:Game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Promotions